The One I Love
by Kagome8955
Summary: A romance about a girl who is dating the most popular guy in school and when is dropped to the loser side of the school makes three new friends! KagSessInu


**I am bored so presents**

**The One I Love**

**A romance about a girl who is dating the most popular guy in school and when is dropped to the loser side of the school makes three new friends! KagSessInu**

**Romance/Humor**

**Chapter 1: The Drop!**

At Shikon High school the people are divided in two parts. Each part has main leaders.

**Popular Unpopular**

**Sesshomaru Inuyasha**

**Kikyo Sango**

**Kagome Miroku **

Kagome Hiragushi was a lucky girl she was dating the hottie of the century, Sesshomaru Taints. Kagome was always in the popular crowd, because of their 'relationship'. All he wanted was her body for she was what every guy in Shikon High ever dreamed of.

**Monday June 1, 2008 what I'm getting creative**

Kagome woke up early as she woke up in a daze. Her hair was glistening in the sun. She thought to herself. 'I hope Sesshomaru isn't mad about the whole sort of rape thing.'

You see last night Sesshomaru pushed himself on her.

Flash back:

Kagome walks into Sesshomaru's house its empty and Sesshomaru is waiting with his shirt off. She sits next to him on the couch. He bends her down and kisses her, then pulls off her navy blue dress. He starts to undo his pants and when he is fully nude pulls off her underclothes fully as well. He doesn't even give her a time to get in the mood; he just pushes himself into and humps her rapidly. Kagome starts to cry as she is harshly molested by someone she loved, or thought she did. Kagome takes a pocket knife from her purse that was hidden between the pillows of the couch. She stabs him in the gut. In pain he pulls himself out of her and she puts back on her dress and runs out the door with her purse.

End Flashback

Warm tears fell from her eyes. Kagome got up from her bed and took a shower, she put on a black mini skirt and a red lace tank top and red sandals with straps up to her legs. She wore a silver locket, a pair of silver earrings, and a silver anklet. She put her hair in a buns she always kept it no one ever seeing her beautiful black hair. She ran outside and walked to her school a block away. She walked on the pavement of the courtyard and with her own eyes Sesshomaru was kissing Kikyo with his hands up her shirt, with her lavender laced bra on the floor. Kagome walks up to him thinking

'He must still be angry!'

"Hi, Sesshomaru is there, um something you would like to tell me?" Kikyo puts her hands down his pants. Kagome coughs and Sesshomaru pumps Kikyo's hand.

"Mrs. B, I'm speaking here!" Kikyo stopped kissing Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, we are through and you aren't in my crowd anymore so bye, lonely hoe!" He shoves Kagome into a wall making her hit her elbow and starts to bleed. Kikyo laughs her fing head off. Kagome runs to the girl's bathroom to meet a girl with dark brown hair. Kagome moved to the side and ran into the bathroom in tears. The girl turns around and sees Kagome sobbing in a corner.

"Hi, my name is Sango why are you crying?" Kagome looked up into the girls light grey eyes. Kagome told her the story from Sunday and Sango listened intently.

"Let me see your arm." She said. Kagome lifted her aching arm and Sango gasped.

"Kagome, come my boyfriend Miroku will have something for that." Sango grabbed her other arm and pulled her out of the bathroom outside, but on the other side where Kikyo and Sesshomaru weren't on. Kagome never gone on this side of the courtyard, where two boys were sitting there talking. Sango doesn't wait, just interrupts.

"Boys, Kagome has a cut could you give her some bandages." One of the boys supposedly Miroku dug in his bag and got out some bandages then wraps it for her.

"Sango, who is this sitting next to Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother."

Kagome bowed and Miroku felt her ass. Sango hit him for her. Kagome thanked her and walked over to the quiet Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is it, is Sesshomaru your brother a fing bastard."  
"Yeah, that means your Kagome meet the unpopular group" he said coldly.

**PLZ R&R AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD UPDATE. I AM BORED SO IF IT STINKS DON'T BLAME ME**

**KAGOME8955 **


End file.
